Memories of You
by Splitten
Summary: Memories of You : One Shot about Lily, and her remembering her last few years alvie, before Voldemort kills her


b Authors Note-I didn't make up the characters so it belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. The story line and the song belong to me.

Bye for now please R and R B 

B b b B 

b "Run Lily its him ill hold you off" yelled James Potter to his wife Lily br 

Lily ran to the nursery to see Harry.

b She heard Lord Voldemort Crackle and the sound of James hitting the ground br 

"No James" She screamed

b Voldemort came into the room and advanced on Lily b 

"Avada"

b I see You Laugh b 

I See You Smile

b I See Everything About You b 

b br 

b When They 1st Meet b 

b As Lily was walking down the street she walked into James Potter b 

"I'm so Sorry…here let me help you up "said James

b Lily stared at the boy and felt something she has never felt before b 

"That's ok it was my fault anyway…by the way im Lily … Lily Evans"

b "James Potter my name… are you going to Hogwarts this year" b 

"Yeah its my first year" said Lily

b "Well I will see you there goodbye Lily For Now" said James as he walked of b 

"Bye James" Lily yelled

b b 

b I Wonder Can it Be True b 

You Know Days Like These

b Memories Like This fade So Fast b 

b b 

b 1ST Year b 

"Go Away Potter… I HATE YOU NOW GET LOST" Lily screamed at James

b James walked away feeling very sad… and felt tears come to his eyes. b 

He quickly ran away from the big group.

br "Ohh I Hate That Potter so such… Sianna how the heck do you put up with him… he is a horror" said Lily to her best friend Sianna Potter b 

b "Lily carm down relax just ignore James… he's being stupid" said Sianna br 

b b 

When You Smile

br I Am Lost In Heaven br 

Every Now and Then

b b 

b 2nd Year b 

b "Thanks Potter but I don't need your help so just go away" said Lily very quietly… as she was trying not to cry. b 

"Im so for trying to help Evans… but if you want it your way I wont help you ever again" said James Sadly as he walked away

b For once in her life Lily felt sorry for James b 

b b 

Memories Are Golden Times

b Memories Are Wishful Times b 

Memories, My Best Moment In Life

b b 

b 3RD year b 

b "Ohh James I was so scared" said Lily b 

"Its ok Lil relax its over now Lord Voldemort has gone" said James

b "Where Sianna and Casey… I hope they weren't hurt when he attacked" b 

"There ok Lily… Are you glad this time I saved you

b "Yes James I am" b 

b b 

You brought a Smile On My Face

b Each Time I saw You I Was Happy One Again b 

But Now its all gone

b b 

b 4TH year b 

b "Lily would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me" asked James b 

"Potter why would I got with some one as arrogant as you… you make me sick" Lily said

b "So I take that as a no Lily" said James once again being sad form being rejected b 

James silently walked off wondering what he could do to get Lily to change her mind

b b 

You never backed down

You never gave up

And You Never Hurt Me

b b 

b 5TH year b 

b James wondered down the lonely corridor wondering if he could do anything to get Lily to change her mind till her bumped into Lily and knocked her flying hard into the wall b 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING POTTER" Screamed Lily

B "Im sorry Evans I wasn't looking" said James quietly B 

"WELL NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD LOOK YOU WHERE YOUR GOING YOU ARROGANT PERSON"

b b 

b Please Let Me Go b 

I don't Need You Any more

b You've done to much Damage b 

br br 

b 6TH Year b 

"Lily Im Sorry I didn't mean it" said James

b "I HATE YOU POTTER GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE FOR ONCE IN A LIFETIME" Screamed Lily b 

"But" James tried to say.

b "Just go away Potter Please" b 

b b 

You Showed me everything I new

b You where Always there for me b 

And now your gone

b b 

b 7TH Year b 

Sianna Look Out" Lily Yelled

b Voldemort has sent a killing curse a Sianna b 

"No" screamed James as he jumped in the way of the cure

b "JAMES DON'T" screams Sianna b 

But it was to late the curse had hit him

b "Now its your turn Miss. Potter" said Lord Voldemort b 

As he shot a another killing curse at Sianna

b b 

I didn't look back

b But now your gone b 

I wish I did

b b 

"James your alive" screamed Lily

b "WHAT" Screamed everyone in the hospital wing. b 

"I love you Lily" said James very weakly

b "Oh James I missed you so much" b 

b b 

Now You Back

b I fell back in place b 

Once Again

b b 

Kedavra b 

b Lily felt the rush of life live her a soon as the curse hit her and she collapsed to the floor b 


End file.
